<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luigi Pepper Sneeze by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161695">Luigi Pepper Sneeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of this was written with Write With Transformer, which I love writing stories with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luigi Pepper Sneeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of the pepper got into Luigi’s nose, causing his eyes to water and his breath to be short and erratic. He could feel a sneeze coming on.</p><p>“Ah... Ah...”  The pepper in his nose continued to sting and he could feel it getting worse. “HAH...”</p><p>But then it stopped. Luigi could feel the sneeze in his nose  starting to go away, but the pepper was still there. And  it felt...  unpleasant.</p><p>Luigi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to clear his vision without hurting his eyes. As he did so, however, his  nostrils began to fill with mucus.</p><p>It must have been the pepper that was causing his nose to feel this way. After his eyes were cleared of the tears, Luigi gave a long sniff, hoping  that would  clear his nose up.</p><p>But instead, he felt a sneeze coming on again. This time, it was worse than the previous time, and it was going to be a  nightmare. Luigi braced  himself.</p><p>”AHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”</p><p>And just like that, a loud, strong sneeze came exploding from Luigi's nose. His eyes began to water again, and his nose expelled a large amount of mucus. It was as if the sneeze had been caused by a really  bad case of the flu.</p><p>Luigi groaned as he rubbed his nose with his finger. With his eyes still moist with tears, and  his nose aching badly, Luigi gave a weak sigh. He needed to rest for a while.</p><p>Luigi took out a tissue from a box and blew his nose. He then wiped his nose with the tissue, sniffling a bit before sitting down on the couch. He  looked at the box of  tissues, thinking that  they were exactly  what he needed in this situation. He picked up the box and put it next to him on the couch, so he could use them whenever he needed to.</p><p>When Mario got  home that day,  Luigi didn't tell him what had happened. He knew it would embarrass him, so he kept quiet. Luckily, Mario didn't ask.</p><p>Besides, what happened to Luigi that day had been something to sneeze at.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>